


The Existence of Monsters

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon and Lady Penelope sit around a campfire while their brothers talk and something walks through the woods towards them.Originally posted on tumblr November 25th 2016.
Kudos: 4





	The Existence of Monsters

The fire crackled merrily, sending wavering shadows over the two people sitting with their legs crossed nearby. The night air was pleasantly cool, and the warmth of the fire simply added to the feeling of calm. The blue of two small holograms cast a different light over the area, mixing eerily with the red of the fire.

It was peaceful.

Gordon kept flicking his gaze over at Lady Penelope, and then looking down at his hands. He knew he was doing it, and he knew he should stop, but he couldn’t really help it. She looked so beautiful tonight.

And he wanted to tell her that, and he would have too, if it weren’t for his brothers ruining the moment.

Gordon had wanted some time alone with Penny, to talk to her, get to know her better. But now, his brothers just had to include themselves in this. Scott and John were talking with them via hologram, the spoil sports. Alan and Virgil had disappeared earlier though, so that was one thing to be grateful for.

“So, Lady P, do you think Bigfoot really exists? I’m willing to be a bit open-minded, but John here is dead-set on it being just a myth,” Scott said mischievously.

Lady Penelope laughed at John’s annoyed expression, his hologram flickering out for a second as he spun in the air slightly, pointing a finger at Scott’s own blue image.

“Hey, you were the one who refused to help me on my assignment on Bigfoot when we were kids because you didn’t believe such a monster would exist!” John huffed, exasperated.

“Yes, well, I had to say that so you little brothers wouldn’t be scared by believing such things were real,” Scott replied, suitably chastened. “I had to lie to preserve your childhood.”

“Well, you didn’t do much of good job, did you Scooter?” John deadpanned.

Scott shrugged helplessly.

Lady Penelope smiled in amusement.

Scott noticed and grinned.

“Well, Lady P? Do you think Bigfoot exists?”

Lady Penelope smiled fondly, fiddling with her bracelets.

“I grew up in England, Scott. I didn’t hear much about Bigfoot or any other big monsters there. Besides, what scientific evidence is there to prove it isn’t a hoax?”

John threw a triumphant look at Scott and folded his arms, floating through the air with a smug smile on his face. Scott threw up his hands in defeat, his hologram flickering.

“Alright, if you’re going to go all science on me, then I won’t protest any longer,” Scott glanced shrewdly at John. "You are impossible to win an argument with when you’re in nerd mode.”

If it were any other night, perhaps John would have protested to his older brother’s accusations. Except, he was feeling pretty contented right now, so he let it slide. “Damn right I am.”

Gordon twiddled his thumbs, staring into the fire. He had successfully remained silent throughout the whole conversation, and had ended up zoning out pretty quickly.

Unfortunately for him, Scott noticed his grim look. Damn smother brothers, always knowing when something was even slightly off.

“What’s up, Gordon? You’re oddly quiet.”

Gordon didn’t react. He hadn’t even heard his older brother calling his name, he was too focused on the fire.

Lady Penelope nudged him in the side with her elbow. Gordon jumped, startled.

“Ow! Lady P, that hurt!” he whined, rubbing his sore ribs. Scott and John both laughed at his misfortune.

“Scott asked what was up with you,” Lady Penelope said sweetly.

Gordon blanched.

“Nothing, nope, nothing up with me,” he squeaked.

Lady Penelope raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps you would like to give us your input on the Bigfoot debate.”

Gordon stared blankly. John sighed and Scott put a hand to his forehead. It took a moment, but Gordon realized what Lady Penelope was referring to. Bigfoot, of all things. So they had continued talking about that even long after he quit? And now the Lady Penelope was asking him for his opinion, with his brothers as audience? To see him flail and squeak? How embarrassing.

“Uh, well, I’m not sure if Bigfoot exists or not,” Gordon stuttered. “I mean, it’s probably just a story made up by some confused hiker or something. They probably just saw a big, hairy ape and thought it was some monster… or something.”

Silence except for the crackling of the fire. Gordon wilted under the gazes of the other three.

“…right,” Lady Penelope said slowly.

Gordon sighed inwardly and cast his gaze down, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“It’s just what I think. The idea of a giant man or ape existing today is a bit silly. It seems pretty unlikely anyway.”

Scott and John looked at each other and shrugged. Lady Penelope scrutinized Gordon’s hunched over form, but said nothing.

Silence fell again. Gordon gazed into the fire. A sudden burst of flame and a moth that had been flying by was incinerated. The silence began to get uncomfortable.

Then,

A rustle behind them. The night silence broke with an animalistic howl. Branches creaked and groaned, and a whipping sound cracked the air. Gordon and Lady Penelope looked at each other.

“What was -”

**“AaaaAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”**

The roar was loud, deep and grating. Beds flew from the trees, and the light of the fire flickered.

Gordon jumped about three feet into the air. Lady Penelope stood up and turned to face the noise. Scott and John gave cries of alarm and raised their arms in surprise, even though they were in no danger.

A tall and imposing figure stood a few meters back in the shadows of the treeline, rising well over the campsites occupant’s heads. Long arms with huge claws were held up to the sky. Gordon moved to stand in front of Lady Penelope, his face now twisted into a snarl. He clenched his fists and held them up in a fighting position.

“Get back, Lady P! I’ll handle this!”

“I am perfectly able to defend myself, Gordon,” she said calmly.

The two of them backed up, ready to fight. All the while, the beast slowly approached.

 **“AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH** \- ow, my throat!”

Gordon and Lady Penelope blinked at the human voice. The oddly _familiar_ human voice. One that they each knew quite well.

Gordon lowered his arms.

_“Virgil?”_

The hulking figure walked out into the light.

Virgil stood with Alan on his shoulders, who was holding up fair-sized branches in the air, a sheepish grin on his face. Virgil, on the other hand, was now rubbing at his neck, his throat obviously sore.

“You can get down now, Alan.”

Alan dropped the branches and dropped down from his big brother’s shoulders, glancing nervously at the two by the fire.

“Sorry Gordon. Lady P,” he laughed. "It was funny though, right?”

Gordon stared in astonishment. Lady P raised an eyebrow and lowered her arms from defensive position.

“I admit that was rather amusing considering the circumstances, Alan, but perhaps next time you could refrain from giving your older brother such a fright?” The agent was firm, but kind. “Same goes for you, Virgil.”

Virgil shrugged.

“It was Alan’s idea, not mine. Now my throat is going to be sore for a few days, but I guess that will be punishment enough for going along with it,” he shrugged. “I agree with Alan, though. It _was_ pretty funny.”

The three of them looked at each other and laughed.

Gordon got over his shock and rubbed his face, suddenly feeling very tired and annoyed.

“Hey. HEY! Are you guys alright?!”

Lady Penelope walked over and picked the holo-player up. Scott and John were both looking anxiously around, desperate to know if Gordon and herself were alright.

“We’re fine, Scott, John. Just had a bit of a scare, that’s all. We thought it might have been Bigfoot, but it seems it was just another human or two,” Penelope smiled as she glanced over at Virgil and Alan. Alan gave her the thumbs up and Virgil rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“So you’re definitely alright then?” Scott asked, still slightly concerned.

“Absolutely fine, Scott. I think we’ll turn in pretty soon. See you in a bit," she said, and closed the case.

Gordon glared at Virgil and Alan.

“I’ll get you for this,” he hissed.

Virgil shrugged, and Alan grinned expectantly.

Gordon flicked his gaze between the two of them before sighing.

“…fine. It was pretty funny… I _guess_.”

Virgil laughed, Alan ran up and hugged Gordon, and Penelope simply smiled.

“I love you bro!” Alan squeaked.

Gordon groaned affectionately.

“I hate you all,” he said, and he hugged Alan back.


End file.
